


funnel cakes and ferris wheels (that's where we'll be)

by mariette



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Coney Island adventures!!!, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Little bit of pre-serum, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, The Winter Soldier Crew, also can be read as a platonic friendship, also can be read as sam and natasha in a relationship, whatever's fine with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 08:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1934064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariette/pseuds/mariette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Soldier Crew, (Sam, Natasha, Steve, and Bucky) all go on a trip to Coney Island.</p>
            </blockquote>





	funnel cakes and ferris wheels (that's where we'll be)

**Author's Note:**

> There's been a lack of TWS Crew fanfiction. I needed to fill that gap.
> 
> Huge thanks to [Charlie](http://buckybarnev.tumblr.com) for the prompt.
> 
> Also this is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine.

“We’re going to Coney Island?” Bucky didn’t miss a beat when he stumbled in the apartment door. He’d just got attacked by a red head with a plan and he was honestly annoyed.

“I see you got back from a run. Must’ve bumped into Natasha,” Steve replied looking up from his breakfast.

“More like she tackled me and demanded that you and I be ready by noon,” The brunet narrowed his eyes at Steve before crossing the room.

“Huh,” was all Steve replied.

“I’m not going. I don’t want to go to,” Bucky huffed.

“Yeah, I know,” Steve said.

“So I don’t have to go then?” he questioned. Bucky plucked a piece of toast off of Steve’s plate and shoved the entirety of it into his mouth.

“Oh, no. You’re definitely going. I just knew that if I asked you, you’d say no. So I had Natasha take care of it,” Steve stood and grabbed his plate from the table. He tossed it into the sink and it landed with a loud clatter.

“You were too scared to ask me so you had Natasha do your dirty work?” Bucky raised an eyebrow.

“It was more like, I don’t know how to push you when you tell me no and you can’t say no to her,” Steve said matter of factly.

“I can say no to her,” Bucky grumbled in protest. Steve chuckled in response.

“Yeah I have yet to see that happen.”

“Why do I have to go with?” Bucky whined.

“Aww, c’mon Buck,” Steve started. He padded over to the table Bucky was standing by and held onto his waist. “It’ll be fun! Like old times!” He flashed a smile.

“You know,” the brunet began to think back. “I remember a time where a skinny little punk didn’t want to go out and do any of this stuff.”

* * *

“Why can’t we just have a night in for once in our lives,” Steve complained as Bucky paced around the living room looking for his tie.

_“Because girls are pretty and dancing is fun,” Bucky threw back at him. Steve groaned and pinched his nose._

_“You know what else is fun? A quiet night and drawing.”_

_“You’ve always got your nose in that sketchbook!” Bucky exclaimed. He turned on his heel and stared down at Steve. Who was sitting in the middle of their couch leaning over the table._

_“And you’re always out with dames,” the blond said. He looked up at met Bucky’s face with a hard glare. A sigh escaped Bucky’s mouth. He stepped forward and sat down on the couch next to Steve._

_“Alright we need to come to some sort of an agreement here, Stevie,” Bucky said._

_“How about you go out dancing and I stay in and draw,” Steve plucked his sketchbook off of the table and flipped it open to a clean page. Bucky watched him carefully with his mouth gaping open._

_“That’s no fun!” He whined._

_“No, you see, it is fun. You get to go out and do whatever it is you do with the girls. And I am going to sit here and have a relaxing night,” Steve said. There was no pushing him any further and Bucky knew it._

* * *

“Well, now I want to do these kinds of things. I want to go out and ride the Tilt-A-Whirl. I want to watch Sam eat 15 funnel cakes and puke his guts out. I want to see you and Natasha plotting out some sort of prank to pull on me later. I want to be out there, having fun, with you. So come on. Why don’t you get in the shower and we can start getting ready,” Steve poked at Bucky’s sides making him squirm.

“I thought we weren’t leaving until noon?” Bucky questioned stepping back from Steve with an eyebrow raised. Steve only shrugged.

“Thought I would need a little bit more time to really persuade you,” he smiled that crooked smile of his.

“Oh? And how were you going to do that?” Bucky’s voice dropped an octave and Steve’s world stopped for a second. He bounced himself back to reality though. If they were late Sam and Natasha wouldn’t think twice about actually killing him.

“You’ll find out after our day out. Go on. Get ready,” Steve winked and walked off into the bedroom.

“God dammit,” Bucky muttered to himself.

When the four of them actually did get to Coney Island it was embarrassing how much fun they had. Sam absolutely did eat 15 funnel cakes. Well, 14 if you don’t count the last one which he only kept in his mouth until he puked the rest up. They did go on the Tilt-A-Whirl and during all the spinning and stopping and twisting and turning Bucky could not stop giggling. It became contagious because soon all of them couldn’t stop. When the ride came to an abrupt halt Steve thought Sam was going to puke again but he was soon reminded that, “Dude. I fly through the air with metal wings for a living. I think I can handle this.” Of course, though, the second he stepped off of the ride he was hurling into a nearby bush.

Natasha rubbed his back as he stayed bent over the plants. Occasionally spitting out the repulsive-smelling liquid. Sam nodded his head and straightened his back.

“I’m good now but can we just. I don’t know. Keep the rides a little laid back for now?” Sam asked putting his hands on his hips. Steve turned around and looked at the huge spinning ferris wheel behind him. When he looked back at the group with an eyebrow raised they all already seemed to be nodding their heads.

Steve grabbed Bucky’s hand and they went to stand in line for the attraction. The wait wasn’t terribly long. 20 minutes at max. No one was really counting. They all just stood and chatted. Keeping their hats low, or hoods if you were Bucky and Natasha.

“I guess the real question is if we’re going stationary or swinging,” Natasha said when it was almost their turn to get on the ride. Everyone looked over at Sam who was tapping away on his phone. He looked up to three pairs of eyes staring at him. Sam sighed and tucked his phone into his jeans pocket.

“Swinging obviously. Do you even have to ask that question?” He asked.

“I don’t know. I guess we’ll find out once you get off the ride and puke into that trashcan,” Steve pointed to the blue waste bin at the exit.

“Man, shut up. It’s not might fault ol’ metal arm over here dared me to eat as many funnel cakes as I could,” Sam punched playfully at Bucky’s arm. Bucky smiled in return.

“Well, it was pretty impressive I’ll give you that,” The brunet replied.

“Ya damn right,” Sam nodded. He notice the group in front of them getting into the stationary cart.

“You four together?” The park worker asked. Natasha nodded in reply to him. “Alright, swinging or stationary?”

“Swinging,” Steve said. A light blue cart slowly made it’s way towards them. The man opened to door and let the group crawl in. Sam and Natasha took the front while Steve and Bucky squeezed themselves into the back. The door shut behind them and the worker patted the grated opening.

“Have fun,” he smiled at them. Steve nodded and gave him a half wave. The ride slowly began to move.

“This ride is like a hundred years old. That’s insane,” Sam began talking. Bucky and Steve gave each other a look before dead panning to Sam’s back.

“Sam, we’re like a hundred years old,” Bucky said. Sam made a hand gesture that’s to mean him brushing off the comment.

“Yeah but just the design of this ride and this swinging carts is so cool,” he continued.

“It’s just physics and smart architecture,” Natasha dismissed Sam.

“Still pretty damn cool,” He mumbled. Natasha smiled and looked back at Bucky and Steve.

“When was the last time you guys were on this ride?” she asked. Right after that the first ‘swing’ happened. The cart shook when it hit the end of the rail but other than that it wasn’t too bad. The big one was actually at the top.

“I think my 16th birthday?” Bucky looked over at Steve for confirmation.

“Yeah it was probably around then. We took out some girls. It was a nice time,” Steve reminisced about the day. Natasha nodded and turned back to look out at the beach. The sun was setting and it was honestly such a beautiful sight.

“It’s a good thing I learned how to appreciate the little things in life,” Bucky began. He grabbed a hold of Steve’s hand and swept his thumb over Steve’s knuckles. “I wouldn’t want to forget something like this.” Steve flipped his hand over and squeezed hard on Bucky’s.

“No kidding. I never want to let Sam forget about the funnel cakes,” Natasha grinned and winked at the brooding man next to him.i

“Well I’m definitely not going to be eating those any time soon. Or ever. Probably ever,” Sam said. That gained a laugh from the whole group. They reached the top of the wheel and now came the fun part.

“You guys ever been on this ride before?” Steve asked. Natasha and Sam both shook their head.

“Just. Don’t freak out,” was all Bucky said. Sam was turned around and was about to say something before the cart surged forward and rammed into the railing. Forcing the cart to tip upwards a lot faster than expected. It tilted back and hit the other end of the rail causing it to tip the other way. This happened two more times before it finally moved down and the cart only swung a little.

“Jesus! Isn’t this a kids ride? I think I just got heart palpitations from it,” Sam cried out. Steve laughed his ass off in the back and Bucky was laughing so hard he wasn’t even making noises. Natasha was muttering to herself in the front while Sam grabbed at his chest.

“It’s just a design flaw I guess. Scared the hell out of Steve when we first went on it,” Bucky caught his breath.

“Uh, I remember you being the one freaking out more than I ever did. ‘Steve! Steve are you alright! That was crazy! What if the cart fell off the ride!’” Steve mocked Bucky’s younger self.

“Shuddup!” The brunet clapped the back of Steve’s head only making Steve laugh again. They came to the end of the ride and climbed out. Sam didn’t puke but that didn’t stop Natasha from continuing to give him shit about it. They played some of the (ridiculously high-priced) carnival games. Sam won a huge banana with dreadlocks. He gave it to Natasha in hopes it would stop her from making fun of him every opening she got (it totally didn’t). Steve tried played the game where you knock down milk bottles with a ball. He knocked them all down, and also created a hole in the backdrop. Steve apologized a million times over but the worker simply shrugged.

“It’s fine. Here’s your prize,” she smiled and handed him the biggest teddy bear he’s probably ever seen. Following Sam’s footsteps he gave it to Bucky.

“Here ya go, Buck,” Steve said. Bucky peaked around the bear with an eyebrow raised.

“Are you kidding me? I’m not carrying this around all night,” He frowned at the large bear.

“You don’t have to,” Natasha chimed in. “Let’s get going. There are bugs seriously everywhere and it’s starting to smell like drunk old guys. Sam smelled around and crinkled his nose.

“Whew, I think you’re right. You guys want a cab?” Sam asked.

“With this thing? Hell no we’re riding with you,” Bucky began walking toward the parking lot. Steve caught up with him in two strides.

“Well you’re eager to leave,” Steve said.

“You’ve got persuading to do,” Bucky grinned. He entwined hands with Steve and they all walked to the sleek back car in comfortable silence.


End file.
